


Tiptoe

by MissLii



Series: 2015 1D Kink Meme [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 2015 1D Kink Meme, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Liam, Consensual Somnophilia, Established Relationship, M/M, Morning Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 03:33:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3193697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLii/pseuds/MissLii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis wakes up, mind still fuzzy with sleep. He’s warm and comfortable underneath the covers. He smiles lazily to himself as he stretches his limbs; muscles in his thighs sore after having spent most of the day before with Liam in bed. When his brain starts to work properly, he realises that his cock is hard; a familiar rush of want spreading through his body.  Louis takes his cock in his hand and rubs his thumb over the slit, feeling it jump and get wetter at the tip.</p><p>It feels good, of course, it does. But he rather wants to be with Liam now that he’s there; he missed Liam those days they spent apart. Louis has grown used to them living in each other pockets, sneaking off to get off together in a loo, laughing their way through it.</p><p>Liam is fast asleep next to him, lying on his side facing away from Louis. He snuffles and murmurs something softly in his sleep.</p><p> </p><p>  <em>Or: Louis fucks Liam awake.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiptoe

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for the [prompt](http://http://1dkink2015.livejournal.com/1450.html?thread=44458#t44458)  
> on 1dkink2015: Round 1  
> Disclaimer: standard disclaimer. I don't own 1D, never have, never will be.

Louis wakes up, mind still fuzzy with sleep. He’s warm and comfortable underneath the covers. He smiles lazily to himself as he stretches his limbs; muscles in his thighs sore after having spent most of the day before with Liam in bed. When his brain starts to work properly, he realises that his cock is hard; a familiar rush of want spreading through his body. Louis takes his cock in his hand and rubs his thumb over the slit, feeling it jump and get wetter at the tip.

It feels good, of course it does. But he rather wants to be with Liam now that he’s there; he’s missed Liam those days they spent apart. Louis has grown used to them living in each other pockets, sneaking off to get off together in a loo, laughing their way through it.

Liam is fast asleep next to him, lying on his side facing away from Louis. He snuffles and murmurs something softly in his sleep.

Louis shuffles closer to Liam and clumsily drapes himself over his back. Liam’s skin is smooth, warm; so lovely against his own. Louis puts one thigh over Liam’s, shifting even closer to him. He nuzzles the back of Liam’s neck, brushing his lips against the love bite he made the night as he rubs his cock against Liam’s arse.

Liam just lets out a breathy sigh, shifting slightly.

It’s such an amazing thing, getting to fall asleep and wake up naked with his boyfriend. Louis absentmindedly wonders how he got to be so lucky. Slowly, he starts to grind his cock against Liam, the tip snubbing against Liam’s hole every time he fucks forward.

Liam moans, moving around in his sleep. Without having to think about it or even be conscious, he presses himself back against Louis.

Sometimes Louis feels a bit weird about doing such a thing to his sleeping boyfriend, but then he remembers that it’s okay.

It’s not like Liam minds. After all, it was him who brought it up; blushing and awkward like Liam rarely is with Louis anymore (Louis can still remember it like it was yesterday; the blush high on Liam’s cheeks when he said that, “He wouldn’t mind, if -- if Louis started without him. When he was asleep.”)

Liam really, really doesn’t mind. He probably likes it as much as Louis does, if not more.

Louis pulls himself away from Liam, just so he can get his hand in between them. When he rubs his fingertips over Liam’s hole, he can’t resist pushing one of them in, just a little bit. He finds him being slick, loose from the night before. There’s a pleasant thrum of want running through Louis’ body, memories of the night before only adding to his need to get his dick into Liam.

Louis slips one more fingertip into Liam’s arse, grinning to himself as Liam breath hitches. Just wanting to be sure he's not hurting Liam, he slowly sinks his fingers into Liam. He feels so good around Louis' fingers; warm and even though Louis fucked him twice the night before he’s still kind of tight.

Louis can't wait to get in him. But instead of taking his fingers out and replacing it with his cock, he starts to finger Liam; slowly pulling his fingers out before fucking them in again.

Louis can't stop staring at the way his fingers disappear into Liam; his rim so pink, puffy and stretched out. Louis repeats the motion, again and again. Louis’ cock has grown to full hardness, and it throbs as he shifts forward, rubbing it against the smooth skin on Liam’s hip.

Not able to wait any longer, Louis takes his fingers out of Liam, ignoring the little noise of protest Liam makes. He puts his hand underneath the pillow, moving it around aimlessly until he finds the lube.

Louis grins as he pulls it out, knowing that it’s probably making him look like a cat who got the milk. He's quick to slick himself up, and then he throws it behind him, unthinkingly. The sound of the bottle hitting the floor makes him regret that decision, and he watches Liam carefully. When Liam sleeps on, he lets out the breath the he was holding. He's realised that at times like this he has to be careful with how he puts Liam's loose, pliable limbs. If Louis rolls him over on his stomach, he won't be able to stop thinking about Liam not being able to breath properly with his face pushed down into a pillow.

That kind of choking seems less fun than the kind where Liam chokes on Louis' dick.

Louis pushes close to Liam's back, kissing the back of his neck. He lets Liam lie on his side, but very gently he moves Liam's leg, putting it over his own legs, with Liam's foot behind Louis'. The position opens Liam up and allows Louis to get close to him.

It is perfect.

Louis bites his bottom lip between his teeth, stopping a loud moan from slipping out as he starts to slide into Liam. He wants Liam to stay asleep just for a little bit longer, so he needs to stay silent. As silent as he can be.

Very slowly, he starts to grind into Liam, staying deep the whole time. He whimpers softly, feeling the hot clutch of Liam's arse around him, still amazed how lovely it feels.

With his face pressed against Liam's neck, his beard causing Liam’s skin to get pink and sensitive, Louis feels himself getting hotter and hotter. Each push of his hips into Liam slow, but he still feels like he’s about to come any minute.

Louis loves Liam, and this routine of theirs is a favorite of his. That Louis gets to wake Liam up, with his dick shoved deep into Liam’s arse, feeling him come to his senses that way; it’s truly amazing.

He kisses the side of Liam's neck, working his way upwards. As he nibbles at Liam's earlobe, he skims his hand down Liam’s chest, rubbing over his peaked nipples. When he finds Liam's cock hard, leaking already, Louis whines and his cock twitches.

Liam moves restlessly in his sleep, and he breathes out a small noise that makes Louis fuck in harder once, twice.

Liam lets out a soft moan, starting to move against Louis. Then he freezes, his arse squeezing tight around Louis' cock as Liam mumbles, "Oh."

"You good, love?" Louis ask, wrapping his hand fully around Liam’s cock. He keeps his hand still, and waits for an answer. He knows Liam will be distracted if he moves his hand. Or his hips.

“Yeah.” Liam’s voice is rough with sleep. He makes a small sound in the back of his throat as he pushes his arse back into Louis, trying to get him deeper. When Louis doesn’t do anything, he whines, “Please.”

Louis nods, starting to fuck Liam; slow and deep, never pulling out more than halfway. Liam’s always less noisy this early, and the only thing Louis can hear is their skin slapping together and the small whimpers Liam makes when Louis’ cock rubs against his prostate.

“You feel so good,” Louis murmurs, his hand moving on Liam’s cock in the same pace as he’s fucking him.

Liam nods, arching his back to get closer to him. “Please,” he begs as he clumsily grips Louis’ hip with his hand, willing Louis to fuck him harder. Most likely.

Louis knows that Liam likes it a bit rough sometimes, but times like this it’s nice to keep it gentle and sweet. So, he keeps the pace slow, grinding his hips into Liam in small, tight circles. “Are you close, babe?”

“Yeah,” Liam moans.

Louis smiles and kisses Liam’s neck, sucking a wet mark into his skin. Once he feels satisfied, knowing that Liam will be walking around with something to remember him by, he presses a soft kiss on top of the pinkish skin.

It doesn’t take long; only a few more pulls, and then Liam spills wetly on Louis’ hand and his own stomach, groaning loudly. With Liam’s arse fluttering around him, Louis has to bite the inside of his cheek to not come; he wants to fuck Liam through his orgasm, let him have hi.

He holds on for a short moment, but then he can’t anymore. The orgasm rocks through his body, toes curling as his hips stutter into Liam. Liam is whimpering softly, tilting his arse into Louis as he pumps him full with come.

He’s really tired again, his body calm now that he’s come, and he hugs Liam closer to himself, kisses his neck tenderly. Liam’s so wet, warm inside from Louis’ come and Louis wants to stay in him forever.

“Sleep some more?” Liam asks, voice a bit slurred.

Louis stifles a yawn. “I think you’ve spent too much time with Zayn,” he says fondly.

Liam giggles, craning his neck around until Louis can kiss him. Louis pecks Liam on the lips, feeling him smile as Louis opens his mouth and kisses him deeper. As Louis sucks on his lower lip, Liam moans. So low and soft it’s hardly audibly.

“It's your fault I'm tired,” Liam mumbles, as Louis pulls away.

"Yeah?" Louis asks.

"Well," says Liam, teasingly, "it wasn't Zayn who fucked me last night."

Louis just shakes his head. And even though it was Liam's idea as much as his, he doesn't say so, just kisses Liam softly once more.

The kisses doesn't lead to anything; it's just one lazy, loving kiss after another until Liam yawns into his mouth.

Louis pulls away, lays his head on the plush pillow; and times like this Louis really loves hotel rooms. Still pressed closely together, Louis breathing into Liam's neck and their legs tangled together, they fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr post](http://pandadepanda.tumblr.com/post/108476323849/tiptoe-1646-words-by-misslii)  
>  Come say Hi, if you want to!


End file.
